The present invention relates to an apparatus for refrigerator air filtration; more particularly to an air purifying system particularly adapted to a refrigerator; and most particularly to an air filtration system constructed and arranged for cleaning the air within a refrigerator to eliminate harmful allergens and other particulates potentially affecting food storage.
Several types of apparatus for filtering and cleaning air within a living space are known. As well, the use of microfilters for contaminant removal from either liquid or gaseous streams is well-known in the art. Removal of common allergens tend to be targeted specifically within the indoor air of the home. Little, if any, attention is typically directed toward modifying the air quality within a refrigerator. Various organisms such as mold spores are commonly suspended in the air along with bacteria, viruses, and other small particles unable to be trapped in average filters. If left untreated, the air within the confines of a refrigerator will proliferate these organisms, accelerate food spoilage, and denigrate the taste and aroma of certain foods. Thus, if an effective air filtering device, specially suited for filtering refrigerator air, could be provided for removing potentially harmful components from the air within a refrigerator, a long-felt need would be realized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,619 issued to Knuth et al discloses a self-contained air movement system having a housing unit. Air is circulated through the housing unit by a fan. The air enters an inlet, is circulated through a germicidal unit, a filter unit, and out an outlet. The germicidal unit is an ultraviolet irradiation means. Claim 12 defines the filter as a HEPA filter. Claim 7 claims a carbon mesh discharge filter which is added in addition to the HEPA filter to absorb residual odors from the unit. The fan is run by a motor with the source of electricity being an electrical outlet. The portable unit is designed for small rooms. The patent fails to contemplate treating air within a refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,207 issued to Summers discloses a germicidal air purifier that is portable having a cabinet with an area for admitting air and an area for exhausting filtered air, a planar filter medium, and a means for moving air to be filtered. Claim 23 claims a fan as the means for moving the air. Claim 8 claims a pleated paper medium for filtering the air. Ultraviolet radiation is essential for function. The patent fails to contemplate treating air within a refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,049 issued to Tillman, Jr., et al teaches a room air filter comprising a triangular housing unit with a high efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filter and a fan assembly. The specification discloses the use of HEPA filters and ULPA filters. The fan assembly is disclosed as a circulating fan including centrifugal, axial, or plenum type. The unit may be adapted to be mounted to a wall corner. The patent fails to contemplate treating air within a refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,156,088; 6,156,085; 6,004,365; and 5,893,939 disclose air filters with variations on the basic idea of a housing unit with an air inlet, air outlet, fan and filter. In each patent, the air is circulated through the filter, housed within the unit, by the fan. U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,085 issued to Chiu et al specifically claims an air cleaner that is portable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,088 issued to Cardarelli describes an ashtray in the shape of a flower arrangement with features to pull in smoke-filled air. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,365 issued to Fiacco is specially for use in conjunction with a room ceiling fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,939 issued to Rakocy et al includes a compressible, resilient gasket adjoining a substantially vertical wall of the base assembly. None of these patents contemplate treating air within a refrigerator.
The present invention is directed toward filtering air within an appliance such as a refrigerator, particularly through the use of a microfilter having a pore size sufficient for removing bacteria and other minute particulates which may be down to 1 or less, for a residential or commercial refrigerator. The microfilter can function in conjunction with the refrigerator""s integral fan to rid the refrigerator air of airborne particulates illustrated by, but not limited to, mold spores, bacteria, and viruses. In an alternative embodiment, a means effective to produce airflow between the interior air inlet and an interior air outlet of a plenum chamber, such as a fan, is provided in conjunction with the filter. A means for driving the manner in which airflow is produced is also provided. Such means may include an adapter for deriving electricity, e.g. via the electric socket for the ice-maker or light bulb found within most refrigerators, power by battery, or other means by which the cooling device is powered. In a further embodiment, a radiant disinfection means, such as an ultraviolet (UV) lamp, is incorporated within the to disinfect the air drawn through the filtration system.
In one embodiment, the filtration system is positioned outside of the refrigerated compartment. The refrigerated compartment of the invention includes a plurality of walls defining the refrigerated compartment, an air inlet passage and an air outlet passage extending through at least one of the walls, a plenum chamber positioned outside of said refrigerated compartment having an air inlet port and an air outlet port wherein the air inlet port and air outlet port are respectively fluidly coupled to the air inlet passage and said air outlet passage, a means effective to produce airflow between the air inlet port and the air outlet port, and an air filter assembly disposed within the plenum. The means effective to produce airflow is a preferably a fan, which can be disposed within the plenum.
The air filter assembly can have an air permeable membrane having bactericidal properties. A plurality of air filters can be used in a stacked configuration, which as be serially arranged with respect to decreasing pore size. A radiant disinfection means, such as an ultraviolet lamp, can be placed in the plenum chamber to disinfect air flowing through the plenum chamber.
In another embodiment, a refrigerated compartment having an air filtration system comprises a plurality of walls defining the refrigerated compartment wherein at least one of said walls has a cavity therein forming a plenum chamber having a air filter assembly disposed therein. The plenum chamber has at least one air inlet port and an air outlet port such that the plenum chamber is in fluid communication with said interior airspace. A means effective to produce airflow between the air inlet port and the air outlet port is provided, such as a fan.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide a microfilter adapted to clean the air within a refrigerator.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to provide an apparatus to further aid in disinfecting the air within a refrigerator.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to provide a safe, simple, and reliable manner to rid refrigerator air of any hazardous microorganisms contained within the appliance.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the resent invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.